Between the two namja
by SnowKazao2321
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga yang nyaris di jalani oleh 3 sahabat. Namun apakah Sung Dong Ki siap menerima itu?


**Between The Two Namja**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Plot Ide cerita keluar dari otak SnowKazao2321 tepat kemarin sore**

**Cast:**

**Sung Dong ki**

**Sung yong kyo**

**Lee Hye Ri**

**Figuran :**

**Dong Ki's friend**

**Dong Ki's friend**

**Hye Ri's friend**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary :**

**Masa persahabatan yang bahagia hingga akhirnya menjalin hubungan, tetapi peristiwa tersebut nyaris dijalani oleh 3 orang sekaligus**

.

.

.

.

.

At School. Guyoil, 6.30 pm

"Sung Hyung saeng..." sapa Dong ki

"Ne Unni, Waeyo? " tanya Sung Hyung

"Gwenchana Saeng, hanya menyapamu Saeng. Saeng... kau sudah mengetahui ruangan ujianmu?"

"Mulon imnida, aku ruang 9 Unni. Em... Unni myot?"

"Ne, sepertinya ruang 1."

"A... Seruangan dengan Yong kyo ya?" gombal Sung Hyung

"A... Jeongmal? Jeongmal?"

"Olbaleun Unni..." "Hahaha" tawa mereka berdua

"Saeng, dangsin duduk dengan siapa?"

"Mollayo Unni..." sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan 9

Saat mereka sedang mencari ruangan tiba – tiba...

"Sung Dong Ki..." Sapa Lee sang kyung

"Mwo?"

"Kau dapat ruang brp?"

"Na? Ruang 1, Dangsin?" sambil melihat daftar siswa

"A... Ruang 9, mengapa kita jauh?"

"Me—" tiba tiba Dong ki melihat sesosok lelaki remaja berjalan menuju arahnya.

"A... Yong kyo, Sang kyu aku pergi dulu. Sung Hyung kau ikut tidak?"

"Anni... aku ingin ke Perpustakaan mencari novel baru..." sambil berjalan menuju arah Perpustakaan

"Ne..." jawab Sang kyung gembira dan Yong Kyo sedih

"Yha, Sung yong kyo... Kau dapat ruangan 1?"

Sambil menatap Sung Dong Ki, ia menjawab "aku dapat ruangan se— ..."

"Sembilan? Jeongmal? HEY!"

Dengan wajah terkejut "A... ANNIO, aku mendapat ruangan 1"

"nuguya yg sedang dangsin lihat? Dong Ki kah?"

"Annio... aku sedang tidak memandangnya" dengan wajah malu

"A... geuraeyo? Haha" "HEY DONG KI... LIHAT WAJAH YONG KYO, SEPERTINYA DIA MALU DENGANMU!"

"Hey Sang Kyung maksudmu apa? Dong ki jangan percaya dengan sang kyung"

"NE..." Teriaknya kepada Yong Kyo dgn wajah malu

.

.

.

At School. Guyoil, 11.30 am

Waktu untuk pulang sekolah pun tiba, para Siswa mulai berhambur keluar gerbang

"Yha... aku pulang dulu ya Sung Hyung Saeng!" teriak Dong Ki kepada Sung Hyung

"Ne Unni... Hati – hati... hhe"

Saat di tengah perjalanan, tiba – tiba...

"Yha Sung Dong Ki!"

dirinya terkejut "A... Sung Yong Kyo, Muoeyo?" Dirinya menjawab sambil mendengarkan musik

"Gwenchana, Aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu..." dengan wajah malu

"A... Kau tidak bersama temanmu? Dan apakah kau pindah?"

"A— " saat Yong Kyo ingin menjawab tiba – tiba

"Ehem! Ada yang lagi berduaan nih" tanya Sung Ji Woo

"Yha... Ji Woo? Annio, kami hanya sedang mengobrol saja, "

"Ne... Kami hanya sedang mengobrol"

Saat Dong Ki menatap Ji Woo, dia terkejut bahwa Dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Kakak kelasnya "Hye Ri", Hye Ri orangnya cuek, pendiam, tapi menurut temannya Hye Ri itu Kocak

- Dong Ki -

"_Siapa yang dia lihat? Apakah aku? Mwo? Na? Untuk apa dia melihatku? Ah... abaikan saja, jangan terlalu percaya, sebelum membuktikan. Yha... Dong Ki apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, kau pikir dia menyukaimu? Annio..."_

- Dong Ki -

"Dong Ki... Hey Sung Dong ki" Yong Kyo mencoba menyadarkannya

"A... Mianhe tiba – tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan, *lebih baik aku pulang lebih cepat*. Yong Kyo aku duluan ya, aku ingin istirahat." Sambil tersenyum ia meninggalkan Yong Kyo sendirian

"Baiklah, cepat sembuh Dong ki..." ia menjawab sambil tersenyum

- Hye Ri -

_Kenapa Dia? Apakah dia sakit? Mwo... Dong Ki sakit, apa yang harus kulakukan, diakan hanya adik kelasku... HEY apa yang sedang kaupikirkan..._

- Hye Ri -

.

.

.

Saat Dong Ki sedang menytir motor, di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Yong Kyo dan Hye Ri

"Dong Ki Saeng?" Hye Ri menyapanya dahulu sebelum Yong Kyo menyapa. Tampak terlihat jelas bahwa Yong Kyo cemburu.

"A... Hye Ri oppa, siapa ini?"

"A... Ini temanku Choi Eun Rim oppa. Eun Rim Oppa, kenalkan ini Yong Kyo..."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Eun Rim Imnida, Bangapsamnida, gamsahamnida"

"A... dia yang memegang sekolah kita itukan?"

"Ne..."

"Oppa, aku duluan ya. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan"

"Ne..." Eun Rim pun menjawabnya

Tak lama di perjalanan akhirnya Dong Ki sampai di rumah

"Akhirnya... aku bisa istirahat..." akhirnya ia tertidur dengan nyenyak, tiba – tiba "Eh, Waeyo Hye Ri Oppa? Dia cemburu padaku? Mwo? Tapikan seharusnya dia tidak begitu. Ah sudahlah abaikan saja dia." Dan akhirnya dia tidur lagi...

.

.

.

At Home, Guyoil. 7.00 pm

Di Malam yang sunyi, saat Dong Ki sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu tiba –tiba Hpnya bergetar...

"A... SMS dari siapa ini?" Saat ia buka ternyata sms dari Yong Kyo

"_Yha Dong Ki ottoke yo? Apakah kau sudah sehat..." _Tidak dibalas

"_Dong Ki? Waeyo? Kau marah denganku?" _Tetap tidak dibalas

"_Dong Ki... Kau kenapa? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."_ dan akhirnya

"Yha... aku ingin istirahat, aku letih... jangan sekali-kali menggangguku Annyonghi Jumuseyo"

"_A... Ne, Mimpi Indah "_

At School. Woryoil, 6.25 am

Hari yang ditunggu – tunggu pun tiba...

"Hah... Hei Sung Ji Ri... Sepertinya masih sepi? Mana teman – teman yang lain?"

"A... Dong Ki... Mereka sedang di ruang guru, mereka sedang mendaftar untuk classmerting. Dangsin siap dengan ujian ini?"

" A... Na? semoga saja, Dangsin?"

"Ne.. Hwaiting..."

"NE!" "Dimana tasmu? Apakah sudah kau taruh di dalam?"

"Ne..."

"A... Ya sudah aku mau menaruh tas dulu"

"Ne"

Setelah menaruh tas... Tiba – tiba Yong Kyo menghampiri Dong Ki

"Annyeonghaseyo... Dong Ki!"

"Yong Kyo? A... Ne"

"Dangsin masih sakit? Mianhae kemarin malam aku mengganggumu..."

"Na? Annio... aku sudah baikkan... Gwenchana" sambil sedikit berpandangan Hye Ri

"A... baguslah... hari ini kau ada acara?"

"A— " belum sempat menjawab Sung Hyung pun datang

"Unni! Ohya, Yong kyo? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mwo? A... Gwenchana... aku hanya sedang ingin mengobrol saja dengan Dong Ki..." sambil tersenyum malu...

"A... Ne... Yong kyo benar..." Lanjut Dong Ki

"Unni... apa yang sedang dilakukan Yong Kyo?"

"A... dia hanya mengobrol denganku, menanyakan kabarku, hanya itu saja"

"Yong Kyo perhatian sekali dengan Unni, apakah Yong kyo menyukaimu?"

"Mollayo Saeng"

"Jika dia benar – benar menyukai Unni apa yang akan lakukan?"

"Mollayo..."

"Ohya, Ottoke yo? Kata Yong Kyo Unni sakit? Apakah sudah baikan?"

"Lumayan Saeng, walaupun kadang – kadang masih terasa pusing"

"Unni... usdahlah jangan dipaksakan, kalau tidak kuat istirahat saja..."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah banyak istirahat"

"A... Geureyo."

.

.

.

At School. Woryoil, 11.30 am

Pulang sekolah pun tiba... Seperti biasa murid – murid mulai menyebar

"Ppaii Ppaii Sung Hyung..."

"Ne... Unni Josimhaseyo..."

"Ne Saeng"

Tak lama ia berjalan...

"DONG KI!"

Sambil terkejut "YHA... Kau ini mengagetkan aku... ada apa?"

"mau pulang denganku?"

"A... tidak perlu, aku naik bus saja.."

"Gwenchana... _Come On_?"

"Gwenchana... aku naik bus saja sudah cukup..."

"Jeongmal? Ayolah..." sambil menarik tangan Dong ki

"JOSIMHASEYO... aku tersandung... Yha... YONG KYO..."

"A... Mianhae... hehe"

"Dangsin... selalu terburu - buru, seperti di kejar setan saja..." sambil menyeret kaki kirinya yang tadi sempat tersandung

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Mwo? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah... Nanti saja, kajja, kajja... ppale!"

"Ne... sabarlah... aku tak bisa seperti Super Junior..."

"Dangsin... masih saja mengobrol tentang SuJu"

"Hehe"

.

.

.

"Dong ki? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu... semoga saja kau tak marah"

"Mwo? Mau tanya apa?"

"M— Maukah kau jadi Yeoja Chinguku?"

"MWO? Yeoja Chingu? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kau sakit? Jeongmal? Apa kau tidak salah memilihku" dengan raut wajah yang bangga dan malu

"Ne... Choaheyo? Na Jal jinaepida, mulon imnida. Ottoke yo? Ku mohon..."

"Baiklah, asalkan Dangsin bisa menjaga perasaanku"

"Jeongmal?" melihat Dong Ki dengan wajah genitnya

"Jal jinaepida..."

"Ne? Ne? Aaa— Gamsahamnida, Saranghaeyo" sambil menyetir kencang

"Ne... pelan – pelan saja menyetirnya"

"Ne... hehe. Yha Waeyo Dangsin? Apa kamu tidak senang kita berdua telah pacaran?"

"Haha... bangga namun aku hanya sedikit mengantuk"

"A... Geureyo..."

"Ne"

At School. Hwayoil, 6.25

Dong Ki dan Yong Kyo berangkat bersama, mereka menikmati hari pertama berpacaran...

"Sung Hyung Saeng..."

"Yha, apakah Unni sudah belajar? Dan apa yang Yong Kyo lakukan di sini?"

"Belum saeng... aku tidak sempat belajar, yha... Yong kyo pergi sana aku ingin mengobrol dengan Sung Hyung"

"A... Ne aku akan pergi, jangan marah..."

"Ne? Jeongmal, ternyata Unni juga pernah tidak belajar? Unni, Dangsin berangkat dengan Yong kyo?"

"Ne... Ne, Aku berangkat dengannya. Waeyo? Apakah salah?"

"A— Mueyo Unni dan Yong Kyo PACARAN? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Eonn tak mengatakan kepadaku?"

"Yha... Saeng, setelah kau perhatikan apakah aku terlihat berpacaran dengan Yong Kyo?"

"NE?"

"Baiklah, asalkan Dangsin bisa diam... dan Ulli are newbie... hehe"

"bahasamu Unni, ternyata... Unni, Daebak... Chukkae!"

"A... Gomawo Saeng" sambil tersipu malu

.

.

.

At School. Hwayoil. 09.00

Jam istirahat pun tiba... saat itu Dong Ki sedang mengobrol dengan teman – temannya

"Dong Ki..."  
>"Ne Ji Ri? Waeyo?" sambil sesekali memerhatikan Hye Ri<p>

"Apakah soal ujian tadi menyusahkan?"

"lumayan... bagimu? Apakah sukar untuk dikerjakan?"

"rata – rata memang sukar tetapi sisanya, bisa kukerjakan sendiri"

"Baguslah"

"Unni..."

"Ne Saeng? Ottoke yo soalnya sukar?"

"Lumayan Unni, Ohya hari ini dangsin-u pulang bersama?"

"maksudmu Saeng? Dangsin-u? A— Ne jika dia memaksa"

- Hye Ri -

"_Siapa yang dia maksud? Yong Kyo kah? Mwo? Apakah mereka berpacaran? AKU TERLAMBAT... WAEYO... Dong Ki apakah dengan caramu aku masih tetap bisa mencintaimu?"_

- Hye Ri -

Sambil memandang Hye Ri

- Dong Ki -

"_Mian Hye Ri Oppa... kau sudah terlambat, aku sudah dimiliki Yong Kyo. Hye Ri Oppa cobalah untuk mengikhlaskanku, tapi tetaplah berusaha menyayangiku walaupun aku bukan siapa – siapamu, Hye Ri Oppa kita hanya sebatas Kakak-Adik saja, ingat itu"_

- Dong Ki -

.

.

.

At School. Hwayoil. 11.30

"Dong Ki? Ayo kita pulang..."

"Ne... Yong Kyo... tapi apakah aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Gwenchana, Chagiya... Dong ki, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang... dia yang ujiannya duduk tepat di sampingku"

"Nuguya? Kau tadi bilang apa? Chagiya... Dangsin jangan membuat aku malu di depan banyak orang!" sambil memukuli Yong kyo

"Mian Mian, Ampun Dong Ki... pukulanmu itu sangat keras, Ohya Namanya Hye Ri..."

"Hye Ri... Bangapsamnida" sambil tersenyum malu

"Ne, Saeng. Dangsin-u pacaran?"

"A—" belum sempat Yong Kyo berbicara, terpotong oleh jawaban Dong Ki

"Anni... Ulli hanya sebatas teman dekat" sambil mnginjak kaki kiri Yong Kyo

"AUCH... Ne Ulli sebatas teman dekat, hehe... aduh sakit" sambil menghentak – hentakkan kaki kirinya

"Waeyo? Kau sakit perut?"

"Annio... Kakiku sedikit kesemutan... ih DANGSIN.."

"hahahaha, Mian" tawa Dong Ki di samping Yong Kyo

"A... kukira kau sakit perut"

- Dong Ki -

"_Yha... ada bus, sepertinya ini kesempatan bagus untuk kabur dari Yong Kyo"_

- Dong Ki -

"Oppa, Yong Kyo, aku permisi dulu, Annyeonghi Gyesipsiyo..." sambil berlari terburu – buru

"A... Ne Saeng josimhaseyo"

"NE Oppa"

Tiba – Tiba...

"AAAAaaaaa..." Dong Ki berteriak

"DONG KI!" Hye Ri dan Yong Kyo pun kaget

Ternyata Dong Ki, terserempet oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi, Yong Kyo pun berlari dengan kencang, Hye Ri pun menyusul

"DONG KI! DONG KI!" Sambil memeluk kepala Dong Ki yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri

Tak lama kemudian, Dong Ki pun mulai sadar

"Yong Ky...o?"

"Dong Ki? Kau sadar?"

"Ne... a— ku ke— napa?"

"Saeng apakah ada yang sakit?"

"Mwo? Sakit? Anni... aku hanya sedikit pa... tah tulang dibagian siku tangan..."

"MWO? Patah tulang" Dengan sontak Hye Ri dan Yong Kyo menjerit

"Gwenchana" sambil mencoba berdiri, dan mencoba jalan menuju arah rumah sakit terdekat

"Dong Ki, biar kubantu..."

"Yha... Ottoke yo? Apakah dia terjadi masalah? Mian, aku sedang terburu – buru mengantar istriku"

"Ne... aku baik – baik saja, cepat bawa istrimu menuju rumah sakit, sepertinya dia sudah mulai menjerit, josimhaseyo"

"Ne, Mian!" dengan sigap orang itu mengantar sang istri

.

.

.

At Hospital. Hwayoil. 04.00 pm

Setelah siku Dong Ki diperban ia pun istirahat ditemani Dong Ki dan Hye Ri... Tak lama kemudian telepon Dong Ki berbunyi

"A... Nuguya?"

"_Unni jal jinaepida?"_

"Ne Saeng, aku sedang istirahat"

"_Aku akan segera menjengukmu Unni"_

"Tidak perlu Saeng, Na jal jinaepida"

"_dan..."_

"Unni... aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Sung Hyung, Ji Ri, Eun Rim, Ji Woo menjenguk Dong Ki

"A... dangsin-u sejak kapan kalian datang?" tanya Yong Kyo

"Ne?" Hye Ri juga bertanya – tanya

"Kami hanya ingin menjenguk Dong Ki" Eun Rim menjawabnya

"Dong Ki?" Suster tiba – tiba masuk

"Kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang..."

"Ne? Akhirnya bisa pulang... Besok aku sudah bisa ujian, hahaha"

"Ne, kau sudah bisa ujian lagi" suster menyemangati

"Baguslah" ucap Hye Ri sambil tersenyum memandang Dong Ki

Yong Kyo melihat Hye Ri dengan sinis

- Yong Kyo -

"_Yha... apa yang telah diucapkan Hye Ri? "Baguslah"? apakah dia menyukai Dong Ki? Yha.. apa yang sedang kupikirkan, dia hanya menyemangati Dong Ki... A... sudahlah abaikan saja mungkin pikiranku saja yang tidak baik"_

- Yong Kyo -

At School. Suyoil 6.25

Seperti biasa, Dong Ki dan Yong Kyo berangkat bersama, namun anehnya sifatYong Kyo berubah setelah peristiwa kemarin

"Yong Kyo? Waeyo" Tanya Dong Ki

"A... jal jinaepida, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan"

"Geureyo? Tetapi wajahmu tidak pucat sama sekali, apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

"Gwenchana Chagi, aku hanya tidak enak badan... kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku"

- Dong Ki -

"_Yong Kyo... Waeyo? Kau cemburu? Karena kejadian kemarin kau cemburu pada Hye Ri... Yong Kyo aku dan Hye Ri hanya sebatas kakak dan adik saja, kami memang sangat akrab, kau jangan salah sangka dulu"_

- Dong Ki -

"Ok.. jika kau tidak ingin cerita padaku tentang masalahmu, na arraseo"

"Hem"

.

.

.

"Yha... Dong Ki, ottoke yo? Kau sudah baikan? Mian aku kemarin tidak bisa menjengukmu..." tanya Je Joon

"A... Gwenchana, na jal jinaepida..." jawab Dong Ki sambil tersenyum

"DONG KI!" Sapa Ji Ri...

"Ji Ri, Waeyo? Sepertinya kau telah memiliki namja chingu?"

"Ne... aku sudah lama dengan dia" sambil menunjukkan Sung Sang Soo

"A... Sang Soo, berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

"SECRET" tukas Sang Soo

"Aish... baiklah"

" Ulli pergi dulu ya..."

"NE" jawab Dong Ki dan Yong Kyo bersama

"Yong Kyo?"

"Ne, Mueyo?"

"Hari ini sepertinya kita hari ini tidak bisa pulang bersama... karena aku hari ini ada acara dengan keluargaku setelah pulang sekolah, tidak apa – apakan?"

"A... Ne Gwenchana"

"Jimhaseyo, jangan suka cemburu dengan orang lain"

"maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa kau cemburu padaku, karena Hye Ri Oppa" sambil memerhatikan Hye Ri

"Kau cemburukan Yong Kyo? Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku"

Namun saat akan menjawab tiba – tiba bel sekolah berbunyi..

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja" jawab Yong Kyo sambil tersenyum

"Ne..."

- Dong Ki -

"_Yong Kyo, apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, cepatlah kau berubah menjadi Yong Kyo yang dulu... Miss You"_

- Dong Ki -

.

.

.

At School. Suyoil 9.00 am

"Saeng..."

"Ne Unni, Waeyo?"

"Sung Hyung... Yong Kyo dia marah padaku... dia cemburu denganku, apa yang harus kulakukan Saeng?"

"Mollayo Unni.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu Unni... Mian"

"aku harus meminta kejelasan darinya"

"A... Ne, Unni benar..."

"Baiklah Sung Hyung saeng, aku akan mencoba menanyakannya" Dong Ki berlari meninggalkan Sung Hyung sendiri

.

.

.

"Yong Kyo..."

"Ne Dong Ki, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Ne... silahkan"

"Akhir – akhir ini kau kelihatan murung, apakah Kau sakit? Apa... Kau marah denganku?"

"Dong Ki... kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan hal yang aneh?"

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang ku rasakan, Yong Kyo. Kau egois akhir – akhir ini..." Dong Ki meluapkan semua perasaannya

"DONG KI... DONG KI... LIHAT AKU, LIHAT AKU! Aku masih menyayangimu, aku sudah merenungkannya tentang kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin"

Dong Ki hanya menunduk, dia merasa bersalah dengan adanya Hye Ri di hatinya. Hye Ri melihat kejadian itu, akhirnya ia berlari menjauhi Dong Ki dan Yong Kyo

- Hye Ri -

"_Dong Ki, aku benar – benar harus merelakanmu... PERLAHAN – LAHAN TAPI PASTI... Tuhan bantu aku melupakan Dong Ki"_

- Hye Ri -

"Gomawo Yong Kyo"

"Ne... Chagiya"

"Jangan pernah cemburu lagi Chagiya" Dong Ki tersenyum

- Dong Ki -

"_Oppa, Mianhae... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yong Kyo... dia sangat menyayangiku seperti aku menyayanginya... tapi aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai Oppaku SELAMANYA, tolong camkan Oppa"_

- Dong Ki -

**THE END**

Mianhae... Kalau ada yang kurang jelas

**HARAP DIWAJARKAN KARENA NEWBIE :)**

**Big Thanks to**

**all friends :)**

**Snowkazao2321**


End file.
